Prince Kree Book 1: Choice and The Past
by Wolfman121
Summary: This is about Prince Kree he is a young prince on his way to becoming king. He must travel and train to help his family. Way better then summary!


**This is my second story I hope you all like it!**

**Kree's POV**

I lay there in my pool of blood…I could hear screams of pain from everywhere. The Nightspike were here and have almost killed my city. The Ocean Tusker came out of the watter hitting the cities walls letting more come in. My fins and robes were torn I had marks on my face. I was the son of Triton the king of all TIdeborn but there I lay in defeat. My race was going to loose all because of me Prince Kree Feng, the heir to the throne of the Tideborns.

The Nightspike champion came up to me, "There you are little TIdeborn." It said smirking.

"I killed you!" I shouted in outrage.

"No, you didn't I was defeated yes but not killed." I snarled.

"You will die Champion!" I shouted at the red thing.

"Your race will fall!" I rolled out of the way and grabbed my soulsphere.

"We have faced this threat before and we will WIN!" I cast a spell and a giant torrent of water hit the champion sending him back. "We are connected to the Earth and Water." He got up and circled me.

"That will not be enough to save you!" He then lunged at me cutting my cheek. I was about to charge but then everything froze around me. I looked back only my Genie, Infliction, and I were still moving.

"What in Triton's name…" I looked around and saw someone in a hood covered with stars. It was darkblue like the night and had many planets, he lifted up his hood and he had golden eyes and black skin with long white hair. "Who are you?" I asked getting closer.

"I am Chaos." The being said warmly.

"The creator of the universe?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, Kree." He answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't want a race of mine to fall so soon, Kree."

"Too late for that."

"I can send you back in time so you can fix this problem."

"But I made the problem."

"No, it was not you who made it."

"Then who?"

"A very close friend."

"When do I leave?"

"Now." He then snapped and I went spiraling into a vortex, back in time.

I awoke in my palace bed and got up. Wait palace bed? I looked around and at the calendar November 12th. This was exactly a year before I left for my journey. A year before my race faced all out war and extinction for the second time. I got up and looked in the mirror I had long white hair with dark blue eyes. I had a six pack with Tideborn markings all over and I was tan. I had some amulets in my hair for being a prince. I worn a white toga with a gold cufflink.

Someone then walked into the room my older brother, Crolo. He was like me but with short blonde hair that covered his green eyes. He was already sixteen while I was fifth-teen. He also wore a long golden toga. Tideborns had fins for ears and most had markings on them allot had fins on the back of there legs. "Already up, Brother?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah." I replied, "So what's for breast feast?"

"What do you think, Grandpas coming to visit." I groaned, not crab again.

"Ugh, why crab why." I face palmed myself.

"Grandpas weird." He shrugged and went into the kitchen. I sighed and followed him. Grandpa Poseidon was already there eating crab with our father Triton. Grandpa was originally the king, but passed it down to Triton in our culture the youngest get the throne. Grandpa looked like me but with a beard, no marks, and regular ears. Our father like most Tideborn has purple skin. He was the oldest living one he had a trident like Grandpa still back fins and was like ten feet tall. Our mother died when Crolo and I were children.

"Crolo, Kree." Grandpa greeted us with a bone crushing hug. We hugged him back tighter.

"Morning, Grandpa." We both greeted barley breathing after he let us go.

"Good to see you again." He smiled and went back to eating his crab.

"Morning, Children." Our father said from his throne. We greeted him to and went to eat. After we were done and took a drink of Tuckahoe wine Grandpa cleared his throat.

"The reason I'm here is that I have a mission for you two." Grandpa said looking at my brother and I.

"What is it?" I asked intrigued.

"You have yet to choose a Tideborn class and it is almost time for you two to go out to the rest of Perfect World." He said.

"Father won't let us leave Cloud Temple only for school." Crolo spoke up.

"Well you both will learn a class and train for a year." Father said looking at us in approval. We almost fell out of our seats in surprise. Out stern father was agreeing to let us train away from home for a year? Wow, that was new.

"You will leave tomorrow after the second planet sets." Grandpa said looking at us. "I must be off now."

Crolo and I groaned, we never got to see our grandpa. "Cant you stay longer?" We asked hopping he could. Grandpa frowned and opened a portal with his trident.

"Maybe another time boys." He said after disappearing.

"Now boys go back you leave very soon." We nodded and ran to our rooms.

**:D Review and PM me if u want an OC lol hope you like it :D**


End file.
